happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!
"Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. HTF's Episode Description This is one of our favorite episodes... the cringe-factor is so high for poor Flaky and it's great to see Disco Bear in another episode! "Ski Ya" was also included in our "Winter Break" television special and got high praise from fans. Plus, it is mostly like the phrase "See ya,wouldn't wanna be ya"! Watch poor Flaky enjoy the rush of the skiing snow slopes... Plot Holding two ski poles, with her scarf waving in the breeze, Flaky begins skiing down what turns out to be a small mound of snow. She breathes heavily, apparently happy that nothing went wrong. Suddenly, a disco ball comes down and Disco Bear skis onto the scene. He doesn't even notice Flaky as he sends a wave of snow her way while coming to a stop. He spots Giggles and Petunia sitting on a log, laughing, humming and drinking hot cocoa. Disco Bear skis off to go put the moves on them, but not before knocking Flaky backwards. She inadvertently skis over to a ski lift, where her scarf gets tangled around the hand rail. Dropping her poles and losing her skis, Flaky is pulled along and strangled by the ski lift. She manages to pull herself onto the seat and untie her scarf, but as soon as she looks down below her, she realizes she's very high and it causes her to panic then pass out. It isn't until four days later until she finally comes to. We see that the slope she is on is above the clouds and has an altitude higher than that of a nearby satellite. She manages to get off but stumbles back in fear at seeing how high she is, accidentally stepping on a nail sticking out of a wooden board. As she screams in fear and pain, she begins sliding backwards down the hill with a trail of blood following her. She screams as she goes down the mountain, but sees a chance to stop her momentum by grabbing onto a branch growing out of the mountian. Unfortunately, when she grabs the branch it breaks, causing her to continue falling and her arm to become overstretched. Flaky eventually hits a rock, causing her to fly off the board she was riding on. She looks at her foot and sees that it now has a large cut going down the middle. She screams in horror, which triggers an avalanche. Seeing the board she was previously riding on, she hops on in hopes of escaping. Sadly, she ends up slipping off. Realizing what she has to do, Flaky cries and impales her other foot on the nail in the board and resumes sliding down the mountain. She comes across another rock, but this time she manages to jump over it. She is relieved, until she hits a tree stump and flies off the board once again. She sees a cabin and smiles in relief at the possibility of finding some aid. In front of the cabin, however, is a chain link fence that Flaky crashes through. Inside the cabin, Disco Bear prepares to eat some fondue when he hears a knock at the door. He seems happy to see Flaky at the door, but becomes confused when she breaks into numerous little pieces. He looks outside and suddenly the snow from the avalanche crashes through his door. The cabin is destroyed, but Disco Bear shakes some snow from his head, buried to the neck in snow but happy to be alive. Before the episode ends, the board that Flaky was riding on hits Disco Bear in the face, with the nail lodging itself in Disco Bear's forehead. Moral "Put your best foot forward!" Deaths #Flaky is cut to pieces when she flies through a chain link fence. #Giggles and Petunia die in the avalanche, as Giggles' bow is seen sticking out of the snow. (debatable) #Disco Bear is hit in the head by a nail sticking out of a board. (debatable) Goofs #In the opening credits, it doesn't say "Featuring" above Flaky's name. #Flaky's watch disappears shortly after she looks at it. #When Flaky gets off the ski lift, the chair goes back down the hill. When we see the satellite, the chair she was on is gone. #When the top of the mountain is shown for the first time, the board is not there. When Flaky stumbles backwards it is there. #When Flaky impales her left foot, the nail is near the heel of her foot, however, the nail sticks near the front part of her foot. #Flaky grabs onto the branch with her right hand. When she continues falling, however, she is holding the branch in her left hand. #When Flaky is impaling her left foot, the tear in her right foot disappears. #Similarly, when Flaky is impaling her left foot, her back is briefly shown revealing her quills are missing. #The board Flaky is riding on was originally stuck on a rock when she fell to the ground alive. Later it is shown that the board is right next to her. It is possible, however, that the snow knocked the board loose to Flaky's position. #Both of Flaky's hands are (briefly) stretched, when she smiles at the sight of the cabin. #When Disco Bear opens the door to his cabin, the doorway is clear. In the next shot Flaky is standing in the doorway. #With the way the chain link fence breaks after Flaky hits it, she should've survived with a few lacerations from it. Trivia #Flaky wears a watch that sports an image of CroMarmot before he was frozen in ice. #The satellite that appears at the top of the hill resembles the Russian satellite Sputnik 1. #Flaky remains passed out for four days. #This episode is one of the four instances where a character cried during his/her death due to the degree of pain. The other four instances are Toothy from Eye Candy, Sniffles from Tongue in Cheek, and Petunia from Read 'em and Weep. #This is one of the four episodes so far where Disco Bear's theme song can be heard. The others are Blind Date, Hello Dolly and Stayin' Alive. #This is the one of only three episodes where a character (Flaky) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Lumpy in ''Out on a Limb ''and Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go. #When Disco Bear is buried up to his neck in the snow, you can see Giggles' bow lying on the snow far from him (albeit, the bow is pink, not red). #This is the first time Disco Bear flirts Flaky. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2